Opposites Attract
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **A new Destiel fic! Hope you like it! At the moment, my laptop's being repaired so I'm borrowing my mother's new one until it's fixed. Bless her, she's so kind.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

**~Chapter One~ **

Castiel knows the score.

When he awakens every morning he knows that he will go to school, endure seven hours of torture and come back home to be smothered by his mother Anna and told to toughen up by his father Michael. His Uncle Balthazar gives him just what he needs, and it's such a relief to Castiel that he lives with them.

Balthazar is more of a father to him than Michael. Then there's Jimmy, who knows him inside and out, what with them being twins. Jimmy is older by several minutes yet he behaves as though he's older by several years.

Jimmy is so protective over him, and he really does appreciate it, but sometimes he wishes everyone would just let him be. Gabriel always plans his revenge against the people who torment Castiel at school, but since Anna packed him off to college, he's not had much chance to attack. But he will. He's certain of that.

Castiel has only five friends at school, all of whom he relies on more than anything. Chuck Shurley, his wide-eyed, sci-fi buff friend who writes his own stories. He'll be a novelist one day. There's Becky Rosen, Chuck's girlfriend, who is as crazy as they come. She's really over the top sometimes, but the others can't help but love her.

Jo and Ash Harvelle are cousins, and Ash likes to watch the cheerleaders practicing in his spare time. He's a bit of a pervert. That goes without saying. Then there's Crowley. Crowley, who is dating Jo, knows just how to bargain with people, and knows how to drop a line that can completely destroy anyone who tries to make a fool out of him or any of his friends.

The biggest problem Castiel faces is having to see Dean Winchester every day. Dean Winchester, the most handsome boy in Lawrence High. Dean Winchester who Castiel is head over heels in love with. He knows he's in love with him. And that's just the thing.

Castiel and Dean are on opposite ends of the pecking order in that school and Castiel is the one at the bottom. Dean is on the higher plains with the jocks and the slutty cheerleaders. He's probably had more ass than a toilet seat given the amount of girls he'd dated. As much as Castiel despises him sometimes…he can't help but love him.

But as Castiel arrives home this evening, Jimmy follows him through the door with a forlorn expression.

Balthazar appears from the living room and takes in his nephew's tearful eyes, knowing immediately that he's had a terrible day. He can't understand why so many people bully Castiel so. Maybe it's his quiet nature, or the fact that his social skills are a little underdeveloped. Maybe it was because they're so damn jealous of the fact that he's brainier than the lot of them put together.

"Cassie?" He says softly, "You need to talk?"

Castiel just sniffles and nods, blinking as tears fall down his face, Balthazar grimacing and rubbing his back as he walks upstairs to his room. Balthazar looks to Jimmy who just bows his head and goes to the kitchen to see his mother and father.

Balthazar follows Castiel upstairs and enters the room, finding him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. It tears his heart to see his nephew in such pain. Castiel is such a sweet, caring boy. It's such a shame that people can't get past the fact that he's gay.

"What happened?" He asks, sitting by his nephew and rubbing his back.

What shocks him is how Castiel just throws his arms around him and cries into his shoulder, and all Balthazar can do is rub his back and try his best to comfort him.

"M-Meg Masters…" Castiel stutters, "She…f-forced herself on me…"

Balthazar tenses for a moment at the words. How has she forced herself on him? He needs to know. He has to know how and why. He just hopes Castiel will tell him.

"She k-kissed me…And…" He stops for a minute to take a breath, and Balthazar gazes at his tearful, soulful blue eyes, "Sh-she let Alistair…He…"

"Castiel, what did he do?" Balthazar asks, his heart thundering in his chest at what might have happened to his nephew today.

"S-said I m-murdered my s-sister…"

Balthazar's eyes slide closed and he pulls his nephew closer, rubbing his back and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"You didn't murder Rachel." He tells the boy, "You didn't Castiel, it wasn't your fault."

"I-I should've been h-holding her hand!" Castiel sobs while Balthazar just holds him tighter, if that's at all possible.

"Castiel, even if you had been holding her hand, it wouldn't have stopped her being shot, would it?" Balthazar whispers softly, "Nobody blames you. Nobody has ever blamed you, alright?"

Castiel nods quietly and wipes his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. Jimmy knocks on the door and enters with a glass of water, sitting by his brother.

"I'll let you have some time." Balthazar says quietly, smiling softly at Jimmy who passes the glass to his twin while Balthazar leaves the room.

Jimmy isn't surprised when Castiel just puts the glass down and curls up in his lap, and Jimmy just tenderly strokes his hair. Castiel doesn't know where he'd be without Jimmy.

Jimmy is his rock, his saving grace and the one thing he relies on more than anything. Jimmy would gladly put himself on the line for his brother, and does so every day. Jimmy has fought for him on more than one occasion, against all the people who treat his brother like something they've walked in. He can't stand to hear people say bad things about his brother, or to see them harm his brother.

Jimmy knows about how he feels about Dean Winchester, and he knows that behind that bravado, Dean wants to desperately stop what happens to Castiel. He also knows that there will come a day when Dean will break, and he will defend Castiel to the end. He just hopes that Dean will finally admit his feelings for Castiel, because Jimmy's no idiot, and he's seen the way that Dean looks at his brother. Dean's countless girlfriends are covers for the truth.

He knows that Dean loves Castiel. He looks at Castiel in the same way that Jimmy looks at his girlfriend Amelia. Amelia goes to a different school, yet she and Jimmy see each other every weekend. He knows that he'll see her tomorrow, but he's concerned that Castiel may need him more.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK! WOOOO! I can't believe this has such a wonderful response to the first chapter! I really, really hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much! Thanks for all your support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

**~Chapter Two~ **

Jimmy and Amelia share a tender kiss, smiling softly at each other before Amelia takes in the look of nervousness in Jimmy's eyes.

She knows he's worrying, probably about Castiel. He never stops worrying about Castiel, and she can't understand why people bully Castiel so much. She loves him to death, and if she attended that school, no-one would ever touch Castiel again. Jimmy knows she's a damn tough cookie and she doesn't stand for any bull like that.

"Sweetie, you're worrying for him again aren't you?" She whispers, Jimmy nodding sadly in response.

"I'm really sorry." He says softly, "I can't help it. He's so fragile, and I'm terrified something's gonna happen and just push him over the edge. His mind isn't gonna be able to take it. He feels really guilty about Rachel still, and it doesn't matter how much we convince him it wasn't his fault…He doesn't believe us."

"Jimmy, you're a very loyal and caring brother, y'know that?" Amelia replies with gentleness, "You love him dearly and he loves you too. I admire you for how protective you are of him, believe me, but you can't help those who won't help themselves."

"He's too afraid to help himself, that's the problem." Jimmy tells her, sighing and running his hands through his hair which concerns her immediately, especially when his eyes become tearful.

"Oh, shhh," She whispers sweetly, "It's alright, darlin'."

She holds him close to her and kisses his temple, stroking his cheek gently as she rocks him a little in her arms. She really does know how much he loves his brother, and she hates to see him suffering. It's enough to see Castiel endure it, never mind Jimmy. She rubs his back, trying her best to comfort him as he calms himself.

* * *

><p>"Cas, I got a great idea for a new comic!" Chuck cries as Castiel enters his home, "I got it upstairs!"<p>

All the childlike excitement is too much for Castiel today. He's barely slept, and it seems that the fact is totally oblivious to the younger of the eighteen year olds.

"Beck's upstairs doing some art for it." Chuck jitters, dragging Castiel along with him, "What's the drag, dude? Wake up! IT'S SATURDAY!"

Castiel can't get excited. Alistair's words still play over in his head. He should've held her hand. He could've pulled her behind him and taken the bullet himself, then she'd be here. He wouldn't, but she would. He was seven when it had happened. Rachel was just two. He becomes tearful for a moment and excuses himself to the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet seat and crying silently into his hands.

He remembers the day she was born. Anna had been looked after pretty well by Gabriel who'd made sure that he and Jimmy were okay too. The ambulance had come and the lot of them had gone to hospital, Michael joining them a half hour later. He remembers the sounds of Anna's pain, of her struggle to birth their sister.

He remembers the first time he lay eyes on her, how beautiful she was as she lay sleepily in Anna's arms. He remembers how she held his and Jimmy's fingers in her tiny hands. He remembers the day she came home and how they had a little party to celebrate.

Two years. That's all God had graced her. Two short years. Castiel blames himself continuously. He always has, and he probably always will. He remembers her blood covering his body and clothes, how she'd just laid on the ground and cried as she felt the pain of the bullet in her side. He remembers how she cried for her mama and papa, how Balthazar had rushed to her and tried his best to stop the bleeding.

He remembers how in the hospital, Balthazar had held him tightly, how Gabriel had cradled a frightened Jimmy in his arms. He remembers Balthazar's gentle words of comfort and reassurance, and how his uncle would stay by his side every night until he fell asleep until his eighth birthday.

It all becomes too much, and as he leaves the bathroom, he passes Chuck in tears and excuses himself from the house. He dials for his uncle, who immediately picks him up a block away and takes him to his favourite childhood place. The bandstand in the park.

"Cassie, you really can't let this get to you. It wasn't your fault." Balthazar tells him as his nephew begins to cry again, "Not in any way, shape or form, alright?"

Castiel finds it difficult to believe but he nods, letting his uncle pull him into an embrace.

Thank God for Balthazar Milton.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester hears Alistair bragging about his words to Castiel Novak as he, Meg, Dean, his current girlfriend, Lisa and Gordon Walker sit in a diner in town.<p>

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Lisa asks, "C'mon, I know he's a bit of a freak, but you can't just go and say that to someone. It wasn't his fault and you know it."

"Shut your mouth, Braeden." Alistair snaps, Dean glaring at him.

"You shut yours." He growls, "Don't even dare to speak to her like that."

Alistair shrinks away from Dean as he keeps Lisa close, and Dean's grateful he has this kind of power over Alistair. He can't believe that the younger teen said such a cruel thing to Castiel.

The guy isn't all that weird, in all honesty. He's just a bit socially awkward, and Dean can understand why people think he's weird, but really, the poor kid's never done a damn thing wrong to anyone. He just tries to go along and get on with his day.

His brother, Jimmy, is not one to mess with, especially when his brother's involved. That boy could beat the living crap out of most of the jocks and they know it, so they try to target Castiel when Jimmy's not around. Or that guy Crowley. Crowley's a devious son of a bitch, and he's pretty dangerous too. In fact, every one of Castiel's friends is pretty damn protective and dangerous.

Dean wishes he could just have one chance to get to spend time with that gorgeous boy, to get to know him better. He never joins in with the taunting, but to keep up appearances he grins along with it or laughs a little with the others.

He dates the cheerleaders and fucks them to keep up his tough guy image. He doesn't want people to know the real Dean Winchester; the Dean Winchester who is gay and who's love for Castiel Novak drives him crazy. He doesn't want people to see how sensitive and caring he could be.

He knows what its like to lose people close to you. He lost his godmother, Karen, who he loved like a second mother. That's still goddamn hard to deal with. It hurts to see his godfather, Bobby suffer so much because of it. His Uncle Bobby is the one he turns to with things he doesn't feel he can tell his parents, and Bobby always assures him that John and Mary will understand.

The biggest thing in Dean's life is his six month old brother Sam. At first, he was slightly disturbed that his parents were clearly doing things together still at their age. They're only forty and thirty-seven, so actually, they're not that old, but yet here is little Sammy.

Dean remembers how he stayed with his mother all the way through, and how John had just gotten there as little Sam came into the world. Six months on, and Sam's the best thing in Dean's life by far. He wishes he was at home with him rather than being here with these assholes, so he decides to call it a day and says his long, lip-locked goodbye with Lisa. That girl kisses way too much in his opinion.

He drives home and is met by the sweet gurgles and laughs of his baby brother who crawls into the hallway to meet him.

"Hey, Sammy!" He breathes, lifting up his little brother and kissing him gently, "How's my favourite little guy today, huh?"

Sam just gurgles and puts Dean's leather jacket in his mouth, sucking away happily.

Dean just hasn't got the heart to tell him to stop.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow, thanks so much for the support so far! You guys are awesome! More baby!Sam cuteness in this chapter as well as the beginning of something beautiful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

**~Chapter Three~ **

It's Monday morning, and Dean wakes up bright and early to the cries of his baby brother.

His parents are already up and Dean knocks on their bedroom door, telling them he'll see to Sam. He heads into the baby's nursery and finds Sam sitting in his crib, rubbing his eyes as his little messy mop of hair flops into them, and he holds his blanket tightly in his hand as he hiccups and sobs.

"Hey, baby boy..." Dean whispers, going to the crib and opening it, "Good morning."

Sam sniffles and reaches out to him, which melts Dean completely as he lifts the baby into his embrace.

How he loves his Sam.

He carries the tiny boy over to the changing table and lays him down, getting ready to change his diaper. He keeps one hand on Sam's belly while he opens the curtains before turning back to the sunshine in his life and kissing him tenderly. He starts to change the little boy, making faces and silly noises at him. Sam kicks his legs and gurgles happily, chirping sweetly and babbling at Dean who smiles tenderly at him.

"Really?" He asks, Sam continuing to chirp, "Is it really that bad? Dear me."

Sam waves his arms about as he 'talks' to Dean and Dean raises his eyebrows as he listens to what Sam has to say to him.

"Goodness, how on earth do you cope, Sammy?"

The baby babbles some more as Dean fastens his diaper and dresses him, and the teenager leans down to press his lips to his stomach, blowing raspberries on it which makes Sam shriek with laughter. The baby's hands go to his hair and they pull on it gently, Dean looking up and nuzzling noses with him before peppering his face with kisses.

"Love you, baby boy." He whispers, picking up the tiny baby and holding him close as he grabs a few toys along with Sam's pacifier, carrying him into his parents' bedroom for his mother to feed him.

"Good morning, Sam!" She says softly, thanking Dean and taking her baby while Dean goes downstairs and starts to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>As Castiel and Jimmy arrive at school this morning, Jimmy tries to keep Castiel close to him as they walk past Dean's group of friends. Some of them giggle to each other, but Jimmy notices something he's never seen that spreads along Dean Winchester's face. Guilt. He actually looks guilty. But Jimmy just death glares the group, and that along with the arrival of Crowley who raises a challenging eyebrow, the others backing down.<p>

"Morning, lads." Crowley says as they walk away, "Have a good weekend?"

"Cas hasn't slept." Jimmy says quietly as Castiel greets Jo, Chuck, Ash and Becky, "Alistair said Cas murdered Rachel on Friday. It's really gotten to him."

"I'll kill the bastard." Crowley snarls, turning to go and beat Alistair senseless while Jimmy grabs him to pull him away.

"Dude, calm down!" He hisses, "Leave it. We can't make things worse for Cas."

As the bell sounds, the group head to their first class, English.

Towards the end of the lesson, the teacher, Mr Gallagher stops the group working and announces their newest project, which is to analyse a movie of the pair's choice. The dreaded words leave his lips the second after he's told the group their task.

"I've chosen your pairs this time." He says softly, "So I expect excellent projects from you guys. Crowley and Jo, Ash and Chuck, Ava and Becky, Alistair and Sarah, Harry and Meg, Gordon and Christian, Cassie and Lisa, Ed and Jimmy, Layla and Madison...And Castiel and Dean."

Castiel and Dean's hearts stop in sync, and while everyone stares at them, they share quick glances at each other. Jimmy smiles inwardly, knowing that this is the opportunity Castiel and Dean need to get together.

"Class dismissed." Mr Gallagher says, everyone going off in their own groups and heading into the corridor.

Crowley and Jo celebrate their pairing with a kiss which becomes a full on make-out against the lockers while Jimmy catches up with Castiel. He's a little worried by his brother's paleness and how he's trembling, so he puts a hand on his arm to try and reassure him.

"You okay?" He asks, closing his eyes as a familiar voice sounds behind him.

"Hey, Castiel!"

Castiel stops and turns to see Dean Winchester approaching, trying damn hard not to collapse at how fucking hot he is up close.

"Uh, I'm not good with stuff like this, but...you wanna start work on the project at my place tonight?" He begins, Castiel blinking nervously, "I'd rather get started straight away or I'll get sidetracked."

"Uh...um..." Castiel stutters, "Al-alright..."

Dean actually smiles at Castiel, which unnerves the shorter boy a little.

"Um, you wanna meet me by my car after school?" Dean asks, Castiel nodding slowly, "See you later."

With that, Dean heads down the corridor after his friends while Jimmy and Crowley, who's still a little out of breath from his make-out with Jo, stand by Castiel.

"We're coming with you." Crowley says, "To the car. All of us."

"Why?" Castiel asks, Jimmy rubbing his back.

"In case there's an ambush."

Castiel understands Jimmy's need to look after him and nods, the rest of them heading to their next class. Jimmy can't help but fear Castiel being attacked outside school. It's happened more than once and he won't risk it, not again. He'd rather go to Dean's with him, but obviously, he has his own project to work on with Ed. Jimmy knows that they'll do either a horror movie or a sci-fi movie. Perfect.

* * *

><p>As Castiel says his goodbye to his friends, he climbs into Dean's car.<p>

There hasn't been anyone waiting for him but Dean, who smiles at him softly, starting the engine and beginning to drive Castiel to his house. Castiel is still frightened that Dean will take him somewhere where he can be attacked by others, but to his surprise they pull up outside a day care centre.

"My parents are gonna be working 'til eight," Dean says to the slightly frightened boy beside him, "I gotta get my baby brother. You wanna come with me?"

Castiel unfastens his seatbelt warily and climbs out of the car, following Dean into the centre slowly. He looks around at the bright colours and the different rooms which are labelled above direction arrows next to the desk.

"You gotta sign in, Cas." Dean says, shocking the younger boy with the nickname.

"Cas?"

"Oh, is it okay if I call you that?" Dean asks, Castiel nodding in response.

He realises that maybe Dean isn't so bad after all.

"You gotta sign in and out. It's about safeguarding the kids." Dean continues, "'Cause they don't know you. But they will if you keep coming with me to pick him up every day."

Castiel nods and signs the book, Dean smiling as a familiar face comes into view. Karen Singer.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Karen." Dean replies, "This is Castiel, he's gonna be coming with me for a while to pick up Sam."

"Hi, Castiel." Karen says softly, Castiel smiling softly in return.

"Hello." Castiel replies, Karen grinning at him.

"I'll put you on the authorised visitor's list, Castiel." She says with a beautiful smile, "If you're gonna be coming here with Dean every other day."

Castiel nods and follows Dean into the Caterpillar Room, which Dean stops outside to take his shoes off.

"It's all padded flooring." He tells Castiel, "So you need to take your shoes off. This is the baby room."

Castiel has never known that Dean's got a baby brother. He doesn't know quite what to expect as Dean opens the door to the room, but he sees a quiet room with maybe six babies in it. One with a messy mop of brown hair looks up at the two, an interested and excited squeal escaping his lips.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean whispers, smiling at the care staff, Missouri Mosely and Bela Talbot who sit with several of the babies around them while the one with the brown hair is crawling rapidly towards Dean and Castiel, "It's good to see you, little man."

"Hi, Dean." The staff say, Dean grinning and picking up his little brother who pulls on his leather jacket.

"How's he been today?" Dean asks, Bela grabbing Sam's Iggle Piggle backpack and passing it to the teen.

"Great. He's been practising rolling around and crawling." Bela says sweetly, "He's an early starter with his crawling."

"You're a clever boy." Dean tells the baby, "This is Castiel. He's gonna be coming to our house for a while."

Sam looks at the other boy and grins, reaching out to him. Castiel doesn't know what to do and looks at Dean with nervousness in his eyes.

"He wants to go to you." Dean says softly, "Here..."

He passes Sam across and holds him against Castiel while he tells the other boy where to put his hands.

"Okay, support his butt..." Dean says quietly, "And then put your other hand on his back."

Castiel does as he's told and holds Sam close to him, Dean grinning softly at him.

"There you go."

"Awww!" Missouri and Bela breathe, watching as Sam gazes up at Castiel with adoring eyes before resting his head on his shoulder.

"He must like you." Dean says with a smile, turning to the girls and taking Sam back for a moment, "Thanks, girls, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Dean." They say softly, "Bye, Castiel."

"Bye." Castiel says shyly, following Dean out of the door.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far with this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! The plot thickens and a nasty twist is on its way!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

**~Chapter Four~ **

Castiel watches Dean as he takes Sam out of his car seat, opening his arms suddenly as the baby is passed to him. He watches as Dean grabs their bags from the car and heads to the porch, Castiel nervously carrying Sam and following him.

"D-Dean, I think he's scared." The younger boy says, Dean looking at Sam whose lip is wobbling and whose eyes are tearful.

"Oh, shhh," He says softly, taking the baby and rocking him close, "Shhh, Cas just wanted to cuddle you, Sammy, it's okay."

Castiel smiles at the tiny boy who sniffles and reaches for him again, and he holds him much more calmly this time which makes Dean smile. He unlocks the door and leads Castiel inside, and Castiel gasps at the beauty of the house he has just entered. The walls are a warm shade of cream, the floors are all wooden apart from the kitchen area which has a black tiled floor. The furniture looks comfortable and is incredibly stylish, and all around the walls are pictures of the family on gorgeous canvases.

"Dean...your house is gorgeous." He comments, Dean grinning at him and taking Sam.

"Thanks." He replies, leading Castiel to the kitchen where he places Sam in his high chair and buckles him in, "You want a drink?"

Castiel nods softly and smiles in thanks, Dean grabbing two cans of Pepsi before getting Sam his juice.

"Hey, Sammy Boy, here's your juice, and I know you like your juice." He says, passing the baby the light blue cup, "You love your juice, 'cause you're a good boy!"

Sam squeals with utter delight and takes the cup, putting it to his lips and suckling hard to get the strawberry juice inside it. Castiel watches Dean pour their drinks before throwing out the cans and turning to him, those beautiful green eyes piercing his. They stand gazing at each other for a moment before snapping out of it, Dean taking the glasses in his hands and holding them out to Castiel.

"I'm sorry, could you take these to the living room, just while I get Sammy?" He asks, Castiel nodding in response and taking the drinks before he places them on the coffee table in the other room, watching Dean carry a happy, squeaking Sam to his playpen and setting him in it, following him in and beckoning Castiel to join them.

The playpen is large and has two large cushions which the pair sit on as they get out their books to begin their project.

"You wanna start drafting what movie we'll do a presentation on?" Dean asks, "I don't know what kinda genres you like and stuff."

He's impressed with himself that he's keeping his cool so well. He just wants to tear the kid's clothes off and fuck him into the cushion he's sat on, but thank God for Sam being the reason why he can't do that. Castiel looks at him for a moment and sighs, thinking he's going to get laughed at for this.

"I'm into science fiction, horror...and action movies." He says quietly, Dean grinning at him which makes him worry he's going to be laughed at.

"Dude, minus the sci-fi, I love horror and action!" The other boy replies, "Especially the classic slasher movies. Damn, they're a good watch!"

"I love _A Nightmare on Elm Street_." Castiel says, Dean laughing and taking a sip of his drink.

"Dude, totally, but _Halloween_ is one of my other favourites, and also I can't get enough of _Friday the 13__th_."

Castiel nods and looks over at Sam who is crawling towards Dean, making gentle baby noises.

"Did you see the remake of that?" He asks, Dean shaking his head, "Nowhere near as good as the original. The remakes are just full of sex."

"I know, it kinda ruins the point of the movie, I think." He replies, Castiel beaming brightly at the beautiful boy before him.

"Should we do a report on a film that has a remake then?" Castiel asks, "Because we can do a decent analysis then, and Mr Gallagher might give us extra marks for it."

"Sure." Dean replies, "Which one then?"

"_Halloween _has a huge difference in its original directing by John Carpenter and the directing by Rob Zombie in the remake." Castiel says, Dean listening to him with amazement.

"Man, you are so damn smart." He tells him, earning a soft blush from the boy, "No, really, dude, you are so perceptive. I've never heard anyone speak like you...I admire you, dude, you're incredible."

Castiel smiles, and Dean smiles. Hell, even Sam smiles, and the two boys continue their project until six-thirty when Castiel leaves Dean, Sam and the beautiful Winchester home behind.

* * *

><p>"Hi, baby." Anna breathes as Castiel enters the warmth of the Novak home, "How was your day?"<p>

"I was paired with Dean Winchester on a movie project...and we have really similar tastes in movies." Castiel explains, "He thinks I'm really smart. He said he admired me."

Anna smiles. Her son is finally being appreciated by someone outside his circle of friends and that someone happens to be the boy he loves. Anna's smile broadens when Castiel hugs her and kisses her before he takes off his shoes and jacket.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour, angel." She says sweetly, "Go take a shower, huh? We're having my home made pizza and baked alaska for dessert."

Castiel smiles and goes upstairs, hugging his Uncle Balthazar on the way as he heads to his room for clothes to change into after his shower. He realises that Dean Winchester isn't as bad as people make him out to be. He's a good kid, a kind kid. A kid who has way too much responsibility with the amount of care he has to provide for his baby brother, but who gets on with it without question. He isn't sure how Dean manages to get his school work done if he's babysitting Sam from four until eight every day.

He knows though, that he admires Dean and that he loves Dean even more now that he's seen how truly wonderful he is underneath that mask of bravado and toughness.

Dean is pure perfection.

* * *

><p>"<em>You remember the plan, Dean?"<em> Alistair snarls down the phone, _"Get nice and friendly with him and we'll get the fag by the dumpsters before the presentation." _

"Alistair, he isn't a bad kid. This plan you guys have come up with, it's not right." Dean snaps, holding the phone in a death grip in his hand, "You leave him alone or so help me!"

"_What, Dean?" _Alistair asks, _"You want everyone to know the truth about you?"_

Dean stops in his tracks and Alistair chuckles.

"_Didn't think so._" He sneers, _"Stick to the plan, now, there's a good boy." _

Dean sighs as Alistair hangs up the phone and he kicks the wall, snarling before sitting on the bed and burying his head in his hands.

What in the name of God is he gonna do to stop this?

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry that this has taken a while to update! I've had some trouble with getting this chapter finished, but here it is and Dean and Castiel's relationship develops considerably over the next few chapters!

Thanks for the support with this so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

**~Chapter Five~ **

Dean paces around his living room as Alistair's words run through his head, and he knows that it's not right to go along with the plan. Castiel really isn't a bad guy at all. He's not a freak and what people say about his sister is wrong. His sister was shot by accident, and everyone knows that it wasn't remotely his fault that she died. He looks to Sam who sits on the floor before him and he smiles, not wanting to think of what life would be without him.

"Hey, little man." He says softly, the baby blinking gently and smiling before laying himself on his back and rolling around, "I love you."

He tickles the tiny boy's belly and kisses his face tenderly.

"Bed time for you, buddy."

Lifting up the little boy, he takes him upstairs to the nursery, where he sits on the window seat and feeds him a bottle. Sam lays there sleepily as Dean feeds him and teenager smiles softly while the little boy taps his hand gently.

"What a good boy you are, Sam..." He says softly, "What would I do without you, huh?"

The baby finishes his feed and Dean burps him softly before rocking him to sleep. He sings _Nothing Else Matters _by Metallica to him, as it soothes him often, as well as doing so when he was inside Mary. Dean holds his baby brother close and kisses him, smiling as he falls asleep in his embrace. He lays the tiny boy in his crib and locks it, tucking him in before turning on the baby monitor and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Castiel arrive at school the following morning, and Castiel looks around to find Dean with his usual friends. The boy doesn't even look at him but he figures that it's just the persona he has that makes him seem ignorant. He knows much better. He knows that Dean is a total...well...sweetheart, really. He takes care of his baby brother, he made Castiel feel incredibly welcome, and he looks out for other people...When he's not with those assholes over there. Castiel goes to approach, Jimmy unable to stop him as he does.<p>

"Dean?"

The group turn and Dean's eyes meet his, the worry in them present quite clearly.

"What do you want, freak?" Lisa asks, pushing herself closer to Dean.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asks, ignoring her which shocks her.

"Um...are we starting our project tonight?"

Dean feels something tugging at his chest at the frightened look in Castiel's eyes and he nods softly.

"Sure." He replies, "Sure, I'll meet you by the car after school, huh?"

Castiel nods and leaves in a hurry, the others snickering as he does. Dean wants to break each person's nose, including those of the girls and he finds it hard not to go after Castiel, but he casts a glance over his shoulder to see Jimmy wrapping a gentle arm around his brother as they head into school.

Lunch arrives much quicker than anticipated, and as Castiel and his friends sit at their table, Dean is right in his eyeline. It kills Castiel to not be able to be so close to him as he had been the previous day, but he knows that he'll be close again tonight. So, so close. He turns as Jimmy makes a disgusted sound and looks to see Crowley and Jo sharing a deep kiss, pulling back to keep chewing the food that was in their mouths.

"You are fucking disgusting!" Jimmy laughs, "I hope you don't catch some disease from each other."

"So do I." Jo says, raising an eyebrow at Crowley, "Thank God that I'm on the pill, Crowley. I can't believe I let you fuck me without protection last night."

"Sorry, I thought the term last night was 'making love', Joanna Beth." Crowley replies, Jo blushing and letting him kiss her again, "Tonight, I hope there's a repeat."

"We're supposed to be doing that project, baby." Jo tells him, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean to say that we can't 'make love' later." He says softly, "I do love you, y'know."

"I love too." Jo whispers, everyone watching as Castiel gets up and walks away, "Cas?"

"Don't worry," Jimmy tells them, "It's not you guys. He's just...he's having a bad day."

He looks towards Dean's table and goes after his brother, hoping to catch him before anything happens to him.

* * *

><p>Dean waits until he gets out of sight of his friends before he can relax a little and he turns to Castiel who looks a little sad as he stays quiet.<p>

"What's up, Cas?"

"It's eleven years today since Rachel died." He says softly, a tear slipping down his cheek, "God, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Dean replies, reaching over and gently patting his shoulder, "I can't imagine how hard it's been for you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to Sam."

They're on the same road as the day care centre and Castiel tries to stop his tears before they go inside. He just wants to be at home today, but the project is important. He won't stay as long as usual.

"Can I ask what happened? If it's too hard to talk about then please, don't upset yourself telling me."

Dean's tone is soft and caring, comforting and safe. Castiel just wants to hug him but he can't; Dean wouldn't want that, so he just shakes his head and wipes his eyes while Dean nods in understanding, pulling up outside the nursery.

"Come on, let's go get Sammy." He says with a small smile, "You okay?"

Castiel nods and follows him into the nursery, the sight of little Sammy bringing a big smile to his face. Dean picks up the little boy and smothers him with love and affection, and Castiel gets his own cuddle since Sam won't stop kicking Dean with his little legs until he's in Castiel's arms.

And he manages to make Castiel feel that little bit better.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. In high school, there is a hierarchy, and Dean and Castiel are at both opposite ends of it. While Dean's friends take delight in bullying Castiel, Dean soon grows tired of it. He can't help his feelings for the strange boy after all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Again, apologies for the shortness of the chapter and the lack of updates. My week at work has been tiring but I now have at least a week to get some writing (and hopefully some artwork) done. By the way, today's my 19th birthday, so I'm celebrating by updating Opposites Attract because it needed doing, and I feel a lot happier writing about relationships than I did thanks to _WinchesterGirl5525_. Anyway, onto this stupidly short chapter. I need more time to get this plot into focus. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites Attract<strong>

**~Chapter Six~ **

After lots of hard work on their project, Dean and Castiel take out the time to play with Sam, to let him get more used to being around Castiel.

The baby grins as Castiel swoops him up and settles him in his arms while Dean grabs a sofa cushion and lets Castiel lay the little boy on it, who shrieks with delight as Dean begins to attack him with tickles. Castiel smiles at Dean who is busy pressing kisses to Sam's belly. Never has Castiel seen such a happy little baby and it makes him feel better knowing that a child is so happy.

"He sure finds life fantastic." Castiel says softly as he strokes Sam's hair, "I've never seen a baby smile so much."

"He's great." Dean laughs, looking to the little boy, "Aren't you, baby boy?"

Sam beams and then yawns, snuggling into the cushion and sighing as Dean pops his binky into his mouth. Dean smiles, a smile full of love and affection, and then he grins at Castiel who smiles in return and moves a little closer.

"Someone's tired." He says, while Dean grins and places a blanket over his brother, hoisting him up into a gentle embrace.

"I'll hold him 'til Mom gets home." He tells Castiel who smiles at him, "He likes sleeping on me anyway. You mind if I lay down?"

"Not at all." Castiel replies with a quiet laugh, "It's your house after all, Dean. You should do as you please."

Carefully, slowly, Dean eases himself onto the couch, holding Sam to him like the slightest move will break him before he settles himself down, the fabric of the couch relaxing him as Sam shuffles on his chest slightly.

"Shhh..." He whispers as he kisses Sam's head, "Sleep now, buddy...Sleepy time."

Sam snuffles and whimpers before he settles again, his pacifier becoming the focus of his attention as his eyes blink open and he suckles wildly on it. He clutches at Dean's shirt and the blanket before he looks up at his brother who chuckles and pats his head.

"That wasn't a very long nap, huh?" Dean says as he blows a raspberry on the boy's forehead.

Sam snuggles closer and rolls over, Dean catching him just before he falls. He passes him across to Castiel who sits there and cradles the little boy close. Castiel looks down at Sam with tender eyes, smiling as he presses against his chest, gripping his shirt.

"He's sure got a soft spot for you." Dean says softly, earning a shy smile from the other teen.

They continue to entertain Sam until Mary gets home, and Castiel decides it's time for him to leave and be with his family. It is a very sad day after all for them and he knows he needs to be with all of them. Especially his mother. Dean understands, given what he knows happened, and he offers to drive Castiel home. The other teen accepts because he doesn't know if he can take having to walk home on a day like this. The sooner he's with his family behind closed doors, the better.

"Hey..." Dean says gently as they pull up outside the Novak home, "I don't want to sound like I'm patronising you or anything, but if you ever need to talk...you can call me? Text me if you want?"

Then Castiel realises that Dean is holding a piece of paper in his hand with a cell phone number. His number? Why is Dean giving Castiel his number? Dean wants to talk to him outside of school about things other than their homework project, and he's terrified that Castiel will refuse. But the boy takes it warily and bows his head.

"Thank you." He whispers, "Sorry, I have to go."

"Take care of yourself..." Dean tells him, "I promise that the number isn't fake, and I swear my offer's genuine. I know I hang out with dicks at school, but I like you. You're a good guy."

Castiel nods and smiles softly before he climbs out of the car and thanks Dean for the lift home. Dean drives away and Castiel looks back at the number, smiling again before he adds it into his phone as he enters the house. He finds Anna sitting on the couch in tears. No surprise. He goes to her and sits by her side, before he pulls her into his arms and he holds her, finally able to shed his own tears.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
